Seven Days In Chocolate World
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: Teen Titans go... to Hershey? Yes, the Titans are finally taking their much-desired vacation- to the land of chocolate no less! Read along as the Titans try to take a normal vacation and not kill each other on the way! (Long-awaited sequel to Seven Days to Chocolate World, but makes sense without the it) Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Hershey, or anything else mentioned.
1. Boys and Girls

**The sequel is finally here! Welcome to Seven Days in Chocolate World, the long-awaited sequel of Seven Days to Chocolate World. If you haven't read the first one, don't worry because this story will still make perfect sense without it, although I do encourage you to go check it out! Thank you to MusicalMelody001 for the suggestion of the name! I also still have several suggestions left over from Seven Days to Chocolate World, which have not been forgotten! **

**Disclaimer: See summary. **

**Day 1: **

"I call the big bed!" Beast Boy hopped onto the bouncy mattress in one of the Titans' two reserved rooms at the Hotel Hershey. Despite a, well, let's call it hectic, seven-day trip to get to Hershey, Pennsylvania, the Titans had in fact made it. Their rooms were beautiful adjoining suites; for once, Robin had spared no expense. It looked like this vacation might turn out okay after all.

Raven rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's childishness as Cyborg examined the commodities binder for what "meaty-goodness" was on the room service menu. Robin and Starfire were just making it to the rooms after Beast Boy had taken off with the keys a few minutes earlier.

"Way to be a gentleman, Beast Boy. So considerate."

Beast Boy opened and shut his mouth. "Raven, do you want the big bed?" he mumbled.

"No, keep it."

"Yay!" The bouncing continued.

"So I'll guess we'll just break it up, boys room, girls room."

"Why are females and males always separated on this planet? Do males not like being in the same bedrooms as girls?"  
"Well, uh…"

"Yea, Robin, you never want a girl in your bedroom?"

"Beast Boy, not helping! No, Star, it's just appropriate that way."

"But it is appropriate for five young teenagers to live together with no adult supervision?"

"Well, no…"

"Why don't we draw out of a hat?"

All eyes turned on Raven.

"I'm just going to jump ahead of this train wreck before Robin continues saying something that will ultimately end up with Starfire sobbing and all of us sleeping in the same bed. Why don't we just put our names into a hat and pick each night who goes in which room?"

"That's not—"

"Appropriate, we get it. Sounds good, Rae! Grab one of those cool little notepad thingies and do it!"

After much arguing over who should draw the papers and what container to use, they settled on Raven drawing the papers out of Robin's cape.

"Okay. In this room is…Robin…Beast Boy…and Cyborg. That leaves me and Star in the other."

"But that's boys and girls!"

"It was a fair drawing, BB, we'll try again tomorrow," Cyborg mumbled going back to the room service menu.

"Meh!"

"How about we all take a few minutes to get settled in before—"

_Rrrrriiiippp….._

"Oopsie! Hehe!"

"Star, why did you just rip down the adjoining door?"

"Hehe. Accident?"

**This is going to be a long vacation! Also, housekeeping issue, Beast Boy would never have milk chocolate because of, well, the milk, but that is mostly what is at Hershey, so let's all just pretend for the sake of his vegetarianism (which is actually veganism if you want to get technical) and my sanity that whenever Beast Boy is referenced eating chocolate and I do not specifically state the kind it is either dark chocolate or some sort of not-really-in-existence-but-we're-going-to-pretend-it-is soymilk chocolate from Hershey. Okay? Okay.**

** Anyways, I am so excited to see this finally go public! Please tell me what you think! Do you like it? Hate it? Do people care anymore? (That is honestly a question; does anyone even care about the sequel at this point?) **

** I'd love to update soon if I hear people are happy to see this! **


	2. The World of Chocolate

**Okay… so I would have been elated with, like, one or two really excited reviews for this story, but YOU GUYS ARE JUST AWESOME! You have no idea the level of pure joy I reached upon seeing the number in my email reach the thirties! Ahhhh! You are all so wonderful! I am so happy that you are all still excited for this story; I know I am psyched! Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: See summary. **

**Still Day 1: **

"So, now that we have spent the minutes of settling in and remedied the issue of the of boys and girls, what shall we do in the land of Chocolate?"

"Let's take a nap, shhhh!"

"You are the one who bugged me day in and day out about going on vacation and now that we are here you want to take a nap?" Robin showed a rare display of shock.

"Basically, yeah. I'm tired." Beast Boy collapsed onto his bed and buried his head in a pillow.

"Did you expect much else from him?" Raven mused, walking over to sit next to her boyfriend.

"Apparently I shouldn't have."

"Yo! I'm ordering room service, if any of you want anything write it on the notepad now." Cyborg eagerly shoved a notepad into Robin's face as he grabbed the phone.

Without giving the extensive list of fancy meat more than a passing glance, Robin tossed it back to Cyborg. "No! We came on this trip for a break, and if I have to I will make it mandatory that you all have fun—"

Cyborg opened his mouth—

"Not in the hotel room."

He closed his mouth.

"Now," he pulled the covers off of Beast Boy, eliciting an annoyed groan from the previously sleeping boy. "What does everyone want to do?"

"Perhaps we can go to the makeovers of magical princesses?"

"First of all, no," Raven stated in monotone, waiting a few seconds before adding, "besides that's Disney. We're in Hershey."

Starfire slumped her shoulders for a moment before continuing to think of another option. Just as her eyes sparked with an idea, Raven spoke again.

"How about we go get some form of Chocolate? This is 'the sweetest place on Earth,' remember?" Somehow those words did not seem right coming out of Raven's mouth, yet they all saw that she had a point.

"How 'bout Chocolate World. That sounds like it has chocolate." Cyborg had his face in the binder again.

"But we did not bring the T-ship."

"It's not actually another world, Star. It's just a saying."

"Oh! Let us visit this not-actually-another-world of Chocolate!"

* * *

"Woa."

The teens stood amazed staring at the floor to ceiling shelves of none other than Hershey Chocolate. It had taken only a short trip down a very long hallway before they were deposited into every young child's dream.

"Hey, look!" Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire turned to look at where Raven was now being dragged.

"Dude, check it out!" Before them were chocolates so oversized that the Titans might as well have been shrunk down to the size of mice. 5 pounds (2.26 kg) of pure Hershey's.

"Let's get five!"

"Ten!"

"One."

"One?" Cyborg and Beast Boy both turned to Robin with confused looks.

"While we are on vacation we still need to maintain our top physique, and eating healthy is included in that. Unless of course you just want to train while on vacation."

"Dude, you're no fun."

"Yeah, come on, BB, we'll go bring out appreciation for chocolate elsewhere."

The Titans split up, leaving Raven to float between an overly excited Starfire and an overly excited Beast Boy, until she eventually opted to purchase a small chocolate bar and sit quietly outside of the chocolate section to watch the chaos unfold. Much to her surprise, there was no major drama. Sure, Cyborg may have knocked down almost 150 pounds of candy 'accidentally,' but considering who they were and where they were things could have gone much worse. Cyborg even got off with a strong glare from one of the cashiers, which was nothing compared to the daily glares from Raven just for living.

* * *

"Robin!" Raven yelled (well, more like growled) upon entering the hotel room. "Where were you guys? Why didn't you were telling me you were leaving?"

"But friend, we were under the belief that you had done, the ditching."

"I was at Chocolate World, where I thought we all were, until the darn place closed and I had to take the last shuttle back."

"We thought you left with Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"I haven't seen them since Cyborg knocked over the Kit Kat Isle."

"Well, they're not he—"

"Hey, y'all!"

"Where were you two? Wait, where's Beast Boy?"

"We were finding chocolate, and you know, around." Cyborg looked at everything in the room except his friends' eyes.

"Cyborg, tell me you didn't leave him wandering around Hershey. I already spent an entire day walking around a place built in the shape of a circle looking for all of you; tell me I don't have to walk around the entire town looking for m—"

"Cyborg! Seriously,wheredidyougo,dude?Iturnedaroundandsuddenlyitwaslike,'woa,noCyborg.'Anyways,turnsoutthereisanotherchocolateplacedownstairsontopoftheotheronewefoundandtheyhave…whyareyoualllookingatmeweird?" (Translation: Cyborg! Seriously, where did you go, dude? I turned around and suddenly it was like, 'woa, no Cyborg.' Anyways, turns out there is another chocolate place downstairs on top of the other one we found and they have…why are you all looking at me weird?)

"Cyborg, you have five seconds to run." Cyborg turned to run only to be surrounded by black energy.

"How much did you give him?"

"Um, we may have went against Robin's eating healthy rule just a smidge."

"A smid—"

"Incoming!"

Raven didn't have time to think before her boyfriend leapt off of the bed that he was previously using as a trampoline and onto her.

"Hehe!Sorry, ?Okay, . ?CyandmegotsomeofthosebigchocolatebarsandatethemandtheywerereallygoodandIwantedyoutotrysomebutIcouldn' ,like, ,causeIwasloo—" (Translation: Hehe! Sorry, Raven. Are you okay? Okay, you look mad not hurt. Good. I never want to hurt you. Where were you earlier? Cy and me got some of those big chocolate bars and ate them and they were really good and I wanted you to try some but I couldn't find you anywhere. I looked for you for, like, ever. Where were you, cause I was loo—)

"Do you have any idea how many hours of chores and exercise you two are going to have for this?" Robin pulled Beast Boy off of Raven.

"Look, we wouldn't have run off if you had just let us get a few chocolate bars in Chocolate World! Maybe if you shortened that sick up your you-know-what then we wouldn't have so much fun going against you." Cyborg stood up for him.

"So it's fun to disobey direct orders and—"

"Um, friends, could you please cease your fighting and stop Beast Boy from jumping through the ceiling?"

"Beast Boy, stop fooling around!"

"No!" He jumped onto an unexpecting Robin before breaking down in a fit of laughter. "Youstopfoolingaround!" (You stop fooling around.)

"Get off of me! Are you guys going to do something?"

"I will join the group hug!"

"He not hugging me, Star; he's being annoying!"

"YoumaythinkI'mbeingannoyingbutIthink—" (You may think I'm being annoying but I think)

"Get. Him. Off!"

_Hehe! _

Raven rolled her eyes as she stepped away from the pile of friends. "Wow. We haven't even been here for 12 hours yet and he's already on a sugar high and you're already ticked off. I'd say we're right on schedule."

**Okay, so this could have gone on forever but I think I'm just going to cut it here. If any of you have ideas as to a continuation of this chapter feel free to send them, and also if any of you have ideas for this story in general send them in! For those of you who read Seven Days to Chocolate World, you know that most of the chapters were based on reader suggestions, and I would love for this story to be the same. I will ask that you don't bring villains into this. The one suggestion I have outstanding that includes a villain I will figure out how to incorporate in some form, but I prefer to just let this be the Titans having fun in Hershey. I hope you all had a wonderful week, and please tell me what you think!**


	3. Making Waves at the Wave Pool

**I would just like to assure everyone that although my updates are father apart than any of us would like, I am typing as fast as my little fingers can type! I have had several, and will have several more, commitments that are taking me away from my computer and wifi, so I hope you all can forgive me for the long bouts of radio silence! I have not forgotten about this story for one second, and I do not plan on dropping off the face of the earth anytime soon!**

**Now is time to start the suggestions! This one is saved from Seven Days to Chocolate World, from teen titans girl (guest), who wanted them to go to a water park! Thank you so much for the suggestion! Yours will actually last into the next chapter too, since the water park at Hershey is enormous, and impossible to cover in just one chapter! **

**Disclaimer: See summary.**

**Day 2:**

"Come on, Raven, it will be fun!"

"Beast Boy, there is no way I am going on the… what was it?

"Super Duper Looper."

"That."

"But it—"

"Would be fun. We've established that. Go with Cyborg. He likes this kind of stuff."

"Cyborg is going to go, but I want you to come also."

"Why can't you just go with Cyborg?"

" 'Cause I won't hold his hand when he gets scared," Cyborg teased, popping his head above their seats to look over the couple.

"Not true!"

"Is true!"

"Not—"

"I don't care if it's true or not! Either way I will be _peacefully_ reading on a bench at the exit of the ride when you are done."

"You're no fun, Rae."

"Then let's break up."

Raven let a smirk take over her lips only after Beast Boy turned several shades of pale green. "I'm kidding."

"Oh, yeah."

" 'Oh, yeah' my butt! You should have seen the look on your face!" Cyborg butted in again.

"Shut up!" The couple defended together, before looking at each other and blushing.

"There's got to be something we can do together."

"What about the water park?" Robin chimed in from the row of seats on the other side of the bus.

"Yes, let us all go to the park made of water together!"

"Yeah, Rae, what about the water park? You did bring your bathing suit, right?"

"Um…" Raven made a show of looking through her bag, knowing full well there was no bathing suit within. "No, I guess I forgot it. Sorry."

"That's okay. They sell them at the park."

Raven's eyes shone with a fire of sorts.

"I am not getting some bathing suit with a smiling chocolate bar on it!"

* * *

"You really don't have any more suits? What about smiling chocolate bar suits, it is Hershey."

"I'm sorry. We've looked twice through the back and the store for you. The only suits that are your size are the bikinis. If you would be more comfortable you can try to put a belt around one of the more covering suits, although I can assure you that does not work very well."

"It's fine. Thank you for your help, but I'm not going to get a suit today."

"Raven!" Beast Boy ran up from where he had been waiting at the side of the store. "You promised!"

"Only after you did those darn puppy eyes, and I'll break the promise for the sake of my public decency."

"Fine… Terra."

"Oh, no!"

"Terra broke all her promises too. She said—"

"Don't try and pull this broken hearted, injured puppy act with me!"

Beast Boy let his head fall toward the ground, but lifted his wet eyes toward Raven.

"Beast Boy…"

he added a quiet whimper for good measure.

"I hate you! I'll take the one with the dark blue stripes."

"Yay! I love you!" Beast Boy gave Raven a quick hug before scampering off to find their other friends. He knew better than to stick around once he convinced Raven to do something she really didn't want to do.

* * *

The water park actually consisted of several different water attractions. Naturally, every single Titans wanted to go to a different one first.

The made it to almost twenty minutes of bickering, which finally ended when Raven threatened to send them all to another dimension if they didn't just pick one already. They chose to start at the wave pool.

"So… where are the waves?" Beast Boy commented, trying for the fifth time to get Raven to hold his hand.

"They only happen every ten minutes. I think that is what that timer is for."

The other 'ooohhh'ed at the quite obvious digital timer hung above the pool for all to see. Robin smirked at the unanimity.

"Well, this was fun." Raven turned on her heel and walked toward the exit.

"Raven!"

"I promised to buy a suit. Not take off my clothes so it can show and not to get into the water."

"But—"

"Will you just leave me alone already? If I'm so bad then why do you even want to be around me?" Raven turned and walked away before Beast Boy could snap out of his shocked state.

"What did you do to her this time?" Robin's voice snapped him out of it.  
Beast Boy followed after Raven.

* * *

"Raven, wha—"

"How dare you pull the Terra card on me!"

"That's what you're upset about? Look, I'm sorry! It was the only way I could think of to get you to have some fun. It's not my fault you glue yourself to the outside of whatever we are doing unless I find a way to unstick you. Bringing up Terra seems to get you to have fun."

"So that's all it is? Terra has become nothing more than a card to play when I don't do what you want?"

"She is so much more than that and you know it!"

"Yeah, I do."

"Tell me you are not jealous of Terra just because we went on one date."

"What? No, gosh, there is no way in this world I could be jealous of Terra."

"Then why are you so concerned with her all of a sudden?"

"You compared us!"

"I said she broke promises, which is completely true. And you broke a promise, which was completely true. You liked her when she was here! Why would you even care if I was comparing you?"  
"Because she hurt you, you idiot!" Raven slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Well, no duh, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I'm always afraid that I'm going to hurt you by accident."

"You very purposefully call me annoying and an idiot on a daily basis."

"I…" Raven threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, begging him in her mind to hug her back, which he finally did the moment before Raven was going to pull away. "I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to spend time with me. You aren't a annoying; you're a good boyfriend. And even though there are times when you act slightly idiotic, overall you are not an idiot, and even in those moments at least you are my idiot."

"The only time you hurt me is when you push me away, Raven. Don't do that, and I completely forgive you. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I—"

"Yes, it is. And I'm so sorry I pushed you. I guess I didn't, and still don't really, realize why someone as perfect as you wouldn't want to show off, but it's your choice and I should never have pushed you."

"Perfect, yeah right."

"You are! At least, to me."

Raven blushed. "Thank you. How about we call it a tie?"

"Sounds good. So want to compromise? We'll sit under that tree you wanted, but instead of reading, we'll talk?"

The buzzer of the timer rang out, and the couple watched the first shallow wave of the wave pool shuffled across the water.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

"Well, I'd say this is a pretty good day so far!"

The team walked away from the wave pool, each dripping wet.

"Yeah, it is," Beast Boy smiled at his girlfriend, placing a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"So, I'm not Terra?"

"No, you are most definitely not Terra."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Yo, lovebirds," Cyborg screamed across the large crowd from the exit, making the two look at the ground shyly, "we're going to the water slides, why don't you come when you've settled on who loves who more!"

Both teens turned a bring shade of red. (Well, for Beast Boy it was more like a light maroon, but he blushed nonetheless.)

"What did he mean by—"

"No, I love you more. No, I love you more. No—"

"Okay! I get it!"

"No, I get it more!"

"Beast Boy!"

**Wow, so that was completely not where I intended for that to go. I guess I got carried away with the BBRae-ness—I tend to do that. I sort of turned their argument into a challenge for myself to see if I could do the whole thing in just dialogue—which I was able to!—but decided to throw a little bit back in for you narrative lovers out there. **

** Quick poll, in Seven Days to Chocolate World I had written that they would wear civilian clothes during the trip. So, what do you guys want, do you want me to describe their outfits in detail, throw in descriptions every once in a while, or let us all just have our own assumptions and not mention it? I really do not care either way, but please tell me what you guys want to see. This story really is for you guys, so I want to please whenever possible! **


	4. Large Buckets

**Finally, an update! It was pretty unanimous that I only give brief clothing descriptions, so that is what will happen. Also, thank you to luvme0987, who gave me a description of an outfit for each of the Titans, which I will sprinkle throughout the story! **

**The ending of teen titans girl's suggestion of a waterpark. Thanks again!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my wonderful guests, who loyally read and review. I can't PM you to tell you this, but you are all awesome and I appreciate you so much! This one's for you! **

**Disclaimer: See summary. **

It was only twelve o'clock in the afternoon, and the five Titans had enjoyed all but one waterpark attraction. Appropriately titled, "The Shore" was a huge water playground for people of all ages and sizes. Yes, that means Cyborg and Beast Boy can enjoy the same water slides. The entire structure rose out of a shallow pool. It became shallower around the edges to simulate an actual beach, and with a swarm of kids and adults alike running and sliding and jumping and splashing, the waves felt like an actual beach as well.

"Okay team, gather round." The Titans might as well have been one huge pair of rolling eyeballs as they all turned to face the leader who was still not acting like this was any sort of vacation. It had taken the team nearly twenty minutes of standing around in the heat before they were admitted into the water wonderland, and according to the not-so-bad-looking off-duty lifeguard (who had taken quite a liking to Cyborg), this was a slow day.

"It's just after twelve, and we aren't going to starve ourselves just because there is water to play in. So, let's say we enjoy the water for thirty minutes and then meet up back here—" Robin paused as a loud 'foghorn' sounded. "Anyways we'll meet back here and figure out what we're going to do for lunch… Why are you guys all backing u—aaah!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven lost it (well, Raven chuckled, which in public is her equivalent of loosing it) as their team leader had a bucket of water fit for a giant dumped on his head.

"Robin!" the other three had to hold back Starfire as she tried to starbolt the large bucket that had just been used to 'attack' her boyfriend.

"Chill, Star, it's a part of the park. That's what the foghorn meant." Beast Boy yelled between bouts of laughter.

"That an large invisible villain was about to harm Robin?"

"No, that a boatload of water was about to be dumped on him!" Cyborg tried to calm down as the strong girl finally landed.

"Technically it was only a bucketful." Beast Boy stated, just finally gaining his composure.

"Ha!" Raven outright laughed, as the other three shared confused looks.

"Are you laughing at BB?"

"Well, that was clever. Technically it was just a bucketful. I do have a sense of humor, you know."

"Yea, but, it's BB."

"Oh, calm down, it's not the first time I've laughed at something he said."

"But it's the first time you've admitted it."

Raven's shrugged. Both teens looked at Beast Boy, who seemed to be in a world of his own.

"BB, you okay, buddy?"

"Yea, I'm fine, it's just… what did I say that was funny?"

"The thing about the bucket."

"But… that wasn't a joke. It literally is a bucket."

"But… a big one."

"But still a bucket." The boys looked at Raven, who was staring dumbfounded at how long the two could carry out a pointless conversation. _Although I shouldn't be so shocked, it was these two that once spent a whole two hours arguing which Froot Loop flavor tastes the best…_

Raven was drawn out of her thoughts by a suddenly very happy Beast Boy. "I don't care why it's funny. I finally showed everyone I can make you laugh!"

"Robin!" Starfire's cry drew everyone's attention, including most of the bystanders who were already decently disturbed by the strange teens' presence.

Through the course of their minute long conversation (though it seemed much longer than that), Starfire had floated off to search for Robin, ignoring at first the water still pouring from above, and then ignoring the extreme amount of mist left behind after its end.

The other three looked, seeing mostly Starfire's sparkly pink bikini and Robin's bright red bathing suit through the mist.

The three approached as the other water park goers began to return to their previous activities. Starfire stroked the hair out of Robin's eyes, as Robin glared at Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.

"A little warning would have been nice."

They all withstood a moment of silence, before it was broken.

"Yes, sir!" Beast Boy snapped into an overdramatic 'attention' pose and saluted Robin, making Cyborg fall in the water laughing and Raven and Starfire bite their lips in attempt to avoid Cyborg's fate.

"I am so done with everything." Robin stomped off, followed by a guilty-looking Starfire.

"That would have been a lot more dramatic without the splashing." Raven smirked as the two boys once again doubled over into the water.

"Hey, Raven, where are you going?"

_Hooooonk!_

Raven laughed openly as the bucket once again spilled its contents, this time on a very scared looking green boy and robot.

**In case anyone is wondering, yes the shore is a real place, as are all of the attractions I will describe, and yes there is a giant bucket of water that dumps every few minutes. Just look up the Hershey park website and you can find visuals of all of these places. **

**All of you lovely people are the reason I have been writing on my computer at every chance I get these past few weeks, and your reviews telling me how I am doing mean the so much to me! Thank you all for what I have received so far, and keep them coming!**


	5. Lunch and Wet Suits

**What's this? An update after only a few DAYS? You are reading correctly! I had a little more time than I thought I would to write in the past few days, so I though I would surprise you all with an early chapter! **

**This chapter will introduce Bluedog197's idea (you'll have to read to find out what it is;), which will then be executed in a few chapters. So, thank you, Bluedog197, both for your suggestion and for all of your continued reviews! I can't PM you to thank you, but they always mean so much to me! **

**Disclaimer: See summary.**

**Still Day 2: **

"I can't believe we drove almost all the way across the country, and the first thing we eat besides actual chocolate is pizza."

The Titans smirked at Cyborg's observation, as it was true that the only consensus the team could come up with regarding where to eat for lunch was indeed the pizza place they had passed on the way to the waterpark.

"So, how long do you think it will take us to dry off fully?" Beast Boy squeezed his shorts for the tenth time, letting the excess water drip into the puddle forming under his bench.

"I brought a change of clothes," Robin commented.

"That was smart! Did you bring any extras?"

"No, sorry."

"Come on, dude!"

"Suddenly I'm supposed to be packing for you?"

"Well, no… but…"

"I have something for you." All eyes turned to Raven.

"No offense, Rae, but I kind of meant, like, guy clothes."

"I know, some of your clothes ended up in my suitcase somehow so I threw them in my bag assuming you wouldn't think of it. I assumed correctly."

"Aw, look at my baby sis takin' care of her boyfriend!" Raven glared at Cyborg's way-too-loud-for-comfort teasing.

Beast Boy kicked Cyborg in the leg, before realizing that was a poor idea without shoes and having to bite his tongue to stop from screaming.

"Thanks, Raven," he smiled at his girlfriend once the pain subsided.

"Friends, I cannot contain the excitement any longer! Robin and I have the announcement." The other three looked at Starfire, then to Robin.

"It's really more her announcement, and it's really not that much of an announcement." The second part he whispered under his breath as the alien continued.

"As the surprise, I will be taking Raven to a day of spas tomorrow!"

Raven's face fell to the exact opposite of Starfire's excited one. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I would never do the kidding about a topic such as this. I have never gone to this place of relaxation, and there is no person beside my best female friend that I would like to share the experience with!"

"Oh, well, I have to be honest, I have never gone to one either, although I can assure you, it's not that much fun."

"But… why?"

"Because it involves complete strangers putting their hands on you—"

"For the massages!"

"I don't care what it's for, and do you have any idea how gross those tubs are?"

"No, I suppose not." Starfire slumped down into her seat, obviously disappointed. Robin looked quickly from Raven to Starfire, before putting his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. She looked up, only to show the team her wet puppy eyes that she had most definitely learned from Beast Boy.

"I—I guess I could go," Raven submitted hesitantly.

"But if it truly will not be the fun then—"

"What do I know? I've never been to one."

"Yay! We will enjoy the time of girls!"

"So, what's this have to do with us?" Cyborg leaned over the table to Robin as Beast Boy tried to pry Raven out of one of Starfire's infamous hugs.

"Nothing. I just paid for it, so Starfire felt the need to include me in the 'announcement'."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm assuming Beast Boy is going to discover the zoo at some point today, since one of the entrances is connected to the park, which will either send him into a long rant about the entrapment of animals, which we could try to defer to tomorrow, or he'll want to go in, which we could do tomorrow. Or we could just do more rides and stuff. I don't' really care; I only thought about deferring animals to tomorrow so that we don't have to deal with Beast Boy and Starfire and potentially dangerous animals all in the same place at once."

"So we're coming back here then?"

"That was the thought."

"Okay, cool."

"Can we go change now so we can go on rides?" Beast Boy wined like a child, having finally recued his girlfriend.

"Sounds good to me!" Cyborg popped the last bite of his pizza into his mouth.

"We change in the changing rooms!" Everyone jumped when Robin yelled.

"Oh, my mistake." Starfire began retying the back of her bikini.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg just exchanged shocked glances, as Robin chastised a twelve year old boy who had been getting his camera ready.

**I know it's short but I just wanted to get this out for all of you! Updates will still be sporadic, but you are all amazing and deserved a little surprise!**


	6. The Definition of Audience Participation

**PLEASE READ!: This will be my last update before I head off to camp in a few days. Since you are all absolutely amazing and I don't want to keep you waiting that long, I am going to be having someone else publish the chapters. They are still written by me. I just asked someone to physically go in and publish them periodically. The reason I want you all to know this so badly is because I will not be able to respond to any of your wonderful reviews while I am away. I promise I am going to read each and every one, and appreciate them so much them when I get back, but I will not PM in response to any of the reviews while I am away. I really hope this does not discourage anyone from reviewing, as I absolutely love knowing what you think about each chapter, and I will be back to responding as soon as I am back. Thank you all so much for your support so far, and I look forward to hearing from you when I get back!**

**Decided to go with my own idea for this one. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: See summary. **

**Still Still Day 2: **

"Friends!"

The team caused a human backup as Starfire stopped short.

"Look!"

After apologizing for their friend to the grumbling crowd, the team followed hesitantly after what Starfire was now staring at.

Starfire pressed her face through the bars of a fence like a child looking into the window of a candy shop. Below the gate were the descending seats of a small outdoor theater. On the stage two actors were introducing the show that was about to be preformed.

"We can go in if you want," Robin offered, eliciting a gasp of joy from his girlfriend. _She's acting like I asked her to marry her or something. I wonder if she will be that happy when I ask her to marry me, I mean if I ask her, well, probably more like when I…_

"Robin, you will be joining us, yes?"

Robin looked up to see the rest of this team already seated in the seats below the gate, with Starfire waiting eagerly at the entrance for him.

"Oh, yea, of course."

Raven rolled her eyes and turned around, and Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged a knowing glance at each other before doing the same and being joined by their leader and the alien girl.

The actor onstage had finished his part of the introduction, and the girl beside him began speaking, informing the audience that the show incorporated many of the current most popular songs. She invited anyone who knew the lyrics to join in and sing them as loud as they could. Starfire clapped even though the actress had not finished speaking yet, and the rest of the audience joined in with her. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"And with that, we hope you enjoy the show," the actors finished together before following one another off of the stage. Some spotlights went up on the key parts of the stage, and the audience quieted down.

"Do we even know what this show is about?" Beast Boy whispered slightly louder than he needed to.

"Something about shoes," Cyborg scream-whispered back.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. The name of the show was something having to do with shoes. I don't remember it exactly."

"Great," Beast Boy dragged out the word leaning back into his chair.

"We give this ten minutes. If they say the word shoes more that five times in that time span, we sneak out during the applause for one of the songs, got it?" Raven leaned towards her boyfriend's ear and demonstrated that she knew how to properly whisper.

Beast Boy nodded eagerly in response.

* * *

It turned out that the story was more of a High-School-Musical-love-story type play than a boring show about shoes, and two lines into the show Cyborg had, quite loudly (prompting Robin to make a mental not to teach his team about the proper way to act in a theater environment) called for a boy about their age to come with the tray of popcorn and lemonade that was strapped around his neck. So, Beast Boy and Raven decided it wasn't worth a crying Starfire and missing out of popcorn, so they stayed for the show.

During the first few songs, some audience members hummed along to the tune, but otherwise there were only two toddlers who seemed to be the force behind the audience participation, even going as far as to run onto the stage until their mothers retrieved them.

The play was almost over when the whole 'upset girl runs outside because she fell in love with her best guy friend who loves someone else' scene occurred. A song, which the Titans later learned from Starfire is by Beyonce, began blasting through the speakers and the girl started to sing. The several surrounding rows whipped their heads around in shock after Starfire let out a small scream of excitement. Apparently she knew the lyrics.

"I wish to join!" She jumped out of her seat and flew down to the stage before the Titans realized what she was doing.

"I'd roll out of bed in the morning, and…" Starfire eagerly, and in a very Tamaranian musically inclined way, joined in with the now scared actress.

Raven eagerly waved for her friend to come back to her seat, as the boys just sat there dumbfounded.

"Starfire!" Robin quietly yelped before scampering down the isle to inform the singing/screeching girl that 'audience participation' did not necessarily mean going onstage.

Raven gave up and just covered her face with her hand while the boys on either side of her tried not to pee themselves laughing. She instantly wished she had worm something other than a bright red and black striped tank top (insisted on by Starfire because it was 'not pink enough for Raven to reject _donning_ it, and close enough to the color to make Starfire _do the shutting up_.') since her usual color choices would have better allowed her to hide from the scene occurring below. This scene now consisted of the actress guarding herself behind one of the fake trees on set, Robin trying to coax Starfire off of the stage, and Starfire singing right over him trying to get him to sway with her to the music.

* * *

"So, when the young children went onto the stage…"

"They weren't supposed to."

"Oh. I give you many apologies for any embarrassment I have caused you."

"It's fine, Star, people probably got into it. It was different than what they were expecting."

"Was I… the good different?"

"You're always a good different."

"Then I am joyous that I could bring the surprises!"

Robin blushed at his girlfriend. Sure, they had been escorted out by actual security guards and not actors as Starfire had been told, but at least she was happy.

"Hey, did you know there was a zoo here?" Beast Boy came running up, holding a map of the park into his friends' faces.

Cyborg and Robin looked quickly at each other and back to their green friend. "Um, no?"

"Well, there is! We should go!"

"How about tomorrow when the girls are at the spa? Don't you want to go on any rides with Raven now?"

"Oh yea! Super Duper Looper, here we come!"

Raven glared at Robin before being dragged off in the direction of the vomit-inducing coaster.

** :) This is a description of a real show at Hershey, although Starfire did not go onstage when I saw it (that would have been awesome!) Thank you for reading, please review, and I'll talk to you in a few weeks! **


	7. Relaxation and the Zoo

**Thank you to Bluedog197 for your idea!**

**Disclaimer: See summary. **

**Day 3: **

"Hello! We are here for checking in!"

"Wonderful. If you could just give me your names we can get you all started up."

The way-too-calm-for-her-own-good receptionist met the female Titans at the entrance to the spa. After filling out paperwork about their general health information (comforting, right?), the girls had said goodbye to their friends and walked (well, more like Starfire floated and dragged Raven with her) down to the spa. Starfire must have done a good job convincing Robin that this was somehow beneficial to the overall wellbeing of the two girls, since the treatments were nowhere near cheap, and Starfire signed up for multiple.

"You have about fifteen minutes until your sweet hands treatment. In the meantime please put on these complimentary robes and slippers in the women's dressing rooms right through that door." The receptionist motioned to the door they were supposed to enter, as Raven put her robe and slippers down.

"They are no extra charge, please. We want our guests to relax in every way."

"What I'm wearing is plenty comfortable, thank you anyway."

"But—"

"Raven! You must wear these clothes for the relaxation." Starfire flew back through the door having just realized Raven did not follower her into the changing rooms.

"I really don't want to."

"How did you get the sweating shirt? I thought I had removed all such items from your suitcase prior to our leaving."

"It's Beast Boy's."

"Oh!" Starfire turned to the confused receptionist. "You must do the excusing of her. The love is in her."

Raven stared wide-eyed for a moment before correcting her floating friend. "No. I just don't want to wear a robe that can fall open any second."

"That is the purpose of the tie."

"Please just let me wear the hoodie?"

"No. If you are not doing it for reasons of love then—"

"Fine! Yes! I am madly in love with Beast Boy and can't stand to take his hoodie off. Will you stop bothering me now?" She managed to somehow make what was a surprisingly true admittance sound sarcastic in monotone.

Luckily, Starfire still did not seem to understand the sarcasm. "I am so happy for you both! But you must wear the slippers."

"Fine. I'll wear the slippers."

Raven was then dragged into the changing room. The girls dropped their belongings in the provided lockers and changed into their spa clothes.

Raven glanced at herself in the mirror. Typically she would not have liked standing out in her boyfriend's bright purple hoodie over her jean leggings, but something about the fact that it smelled like her green boyfriend make the obnoxious color tolerable.

_I'm getting too soft. _

* * *

"Why do they have such a small pool?"

Robin smirked. _Putting off the zoo until today was definitely the right decision. _

"I mean, there are three bears in there! That pool would be too small for me, and like ten of me could fit into one of those bears!"

"Or one of me." Cyborg had been trying to get Beast Boy to lighten up ever since they entered the zoo. It had started with the poisonous frogs (who shouldn't be treated like villains in small cells just because they happen to have the ability to kill someone. It's not like they ever did!), the penguins did not have to hunt for their fish (and then the fact that they were being fed real fish), there was a particular meltdown at the raven's cage (how could they keep such a perfect bird in a cage where it can't fly?), and now they had made it to the black bears.

"Now you're threatening to kill me just because I stick up for the rights of the helpless? You're the animal here!"

"BB, chill, you've been freaking out since we got here. You're gonna make yourself sick if you stress out this much."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"We could go, you know," Robin offered for the, well, the number of times equal to the amount of animals they had seen since the frogs.

"No, there are still more animals to see."

Robin looked to Cyborg behind Beast Boy's back.

'What the heck is wrong with him?'Robin asked with his expression.

Cyborg responded with a shrug. _How should I explain him? He's been my best friend for years and I still can't figure him out. _

"Hi! Hi, big black bear. Who's a good black bear? You are! Yes, you are," Beast Boy cooed at the killer creature through the thick layer of glass. The bear was swimming under the water, but since there was a floor to ceiling window the zoo guest could see his every move. Robin and Cyborg started laughing as the bear prodded its nose against the glass as if trying to get to their green friend to cuddle.

"Look, the bear likes you, grass stain." Cyborg got closer to the glass and bent down to meet Beast Boy and the bear's level. Once, he got there, the bear looked like it was getting ready to attack. Cyborg was very happy for the glass's protection.

"He likes me better 'cause he know I wouldn't eat him even if I got the chance," Beast Boy mocked his friend while they walked away from the exhibit.

* * *

"Can you not feel the relaxation, friend?"

"It wasn't that bad, Starfire. I have to admit."

"Thank you for doing the admitting! Where do you think the boys are?"

"Most likely listening to a rant about animal rights."

"Oh. I care for Beast Boy very much, but I do feel the sorrow for the others if that is true."

"He can get pretty heated about that stuff." The girls both laughed lightly before they were interrupted by the sound of the lock on the door.

"It's just not right!" Beast Boy's voice could be heard before they were even in the room.

"He's all yours, Raven!" Cyborg gave his friend a light shove towards Raven before heading off to the bathroom. Robin pulled Starfire into the next room.

"Wait, guys…" Beast Boy plopped onto the bed next to Raven. "I wasn't done talking!"

He huffed and turned to his girlfriend. "How was your day?"

"Not as terrible as I had imagined. You?"

"I'm emotionally numb from it all."

"I'm surprised the animals didn't try to attack that." Raven motioned to Beast Boy's _Godzilla_ shirt that he wore with jean shorts.

"Well, I was going to wear my hoodie today but for some reason it wasn't in my bag." Beast Boy tackled Raven and she laughed openly.

"You said I could and you would have been too hot in it anyway."

"I know. And I didn't realize how much of the zoo was outside."

"It's a zoo, of course it's outside!"

"Well, excuse me for not being an expert on places that specialize in animal cruelty!"

"Was it really that bad?"

"Well, of the few places I've been I do have to say the animals looked well taken care of, but still! They shouldn't have to live in a cage like…"

"Animals?"

"Shut up!"

And neither of them noticed an alien girl peering through the empty doorframe from the adjoining room.

_I knew she was not using the sarcasm!_

**I just want to clarify, of the few zoos I have been to, I am extremely impressed with the care Hershey gives to its animals. You can see them being taken care of, there is plenty of space for them to explore and swim and be their happy animals selves. It is a nice place, and I don't want Beast Boy just being himself to make you think otherwise. I really hope you guys are checking out the places I describe here. Hershey is an awesome place, and you should all make it a goal to get there at least once in your lives. **


	8. A Trolley Ride for 5

**Trolley idea by me, which will begin to incorporate an OC (the only in my work so far!) by RavenDrawer for being the 100****th**** reviewer to Seven Days to Chocolate World. Thank you for your continued lovely reviews and congratulations again, RavenDrawer!**

** Disclaimer: See summary. **

**Day 4: **

The Titans awoke to a beautiful sunny sky. Birds were chirping, children were playing, and chocolate was waiting to be eaten. Sounds like the perfect day for a trolley ride!

"Your really don't have any rides going out today that can accommodate five people?"

"I'm sorry sir, but it simply cannot happen. We sell tokens to ride the trolley on a first come-first served basis unless they were bought ahead of time online, and we are already full on most trollies. If your group is willing to split up, the 2:45 trolley has two open seats, and the 3:45 trolley has four open seats."

"We really didn't want to split up."

"Then perhaps you could try again tomorrow, or buy tokens online."

"Okay, thank you."

The Titans walked away from the counter and gathered as a group. They decided that the best thing to do would be to get tokens online and ride the trolley either the next day or the day after. As they were talking, a strangely dressed tall man with brown hair and glasses came up next to them.

"How does one o'clock sound?" The trolley man leaned into their circle suddenly.

"What?"

"For a trolley ride, would you like to come on a trolley ride at one o'clock today?"

"They don't offer rides at one."

"We can… arrange something."

The man paused as the Titans looked at each other, obviously slightly unsettled by the strange man.

"I'm sorry for being so rude, let me introduce myself. My name is George, and I am one of the conductors of the trolleys. I am also your biggest fan. I would be happy to arrange something for some fine teens like yourselves." His eyes lingered a second too long on Raven, prompting an annoyed growl from Beast Boy.

"Thank you," Robin said shortly, snapping Beast Boy out of his death stare, "that would be extremely generous, but we don't want to put you out of your way."

"Oh, you wouldn't be. Honestly, it would be my honor to perform for you."

"Perform?"

"Well, the trolley rides here are basically like a moving play, taking you though the sweet town of Hershey as if you were living back when it was built."

"Oh, cool. That would be very nice."

"Wonderful! I will see you all at the loading docks at one!"

George bounced (he was walking, but something about it seemed rather bouncy) away from the Titans, being eyed by Beast Boy the whole time.

The Titans decided to spend the few hours until the trolley was ready in chocolate world (with a strict warning to Beast Boy that he was to stay with at least one other Titan at all times, who would assure he went nowhere near the candy isle.) George was obviously not the one who prepared the trolleys, for he seemed to be everywhere the Titans were and never actually at the trolley until just when the Titans were ready to leave.

"Oh, look, we got here at the exact same time! What a coincidence!" George squeezed past the Titans to stand next to the trolley door.

"Not really when you've been following us around all day," Beast Boy mumbled under his breath.

"All aboard!" George yelled as if there were a crowd, when for the first time in the whole trip there were only a few other people besides the Titans outside Chocolate World.

The trolley ride tuned out to be nice. It was slightly awkward at times since both George and the other actor used the same script as when it was a full trolley, but otherwise the show was entertaining, and of course no one argued when they passed around free candy. (Except Beast Boy for a moment, until George revealed that he had in fact brought along some dark chocolate since that is what Beast Boy could eat. Some of the green teen's anger subsided as he happily ate his dark chocolate version of every candy brought onto the trolley.)

When the trolley pulled back into Chocolate World, the Titans all clapped before standing up and making to leave.

"We can't thank you enough, George. This was wonderful. Is there absolutely any way we can repay you?"

"It is fine, really. Anything for my favorite people in the whole wide world!"

"No, dude. This was awesome. If there is anything, just tell us," Cyborg chimed in.

"Well, if you insist, there are a few questions I have always wanted to ask you guys."

"Ask away!"

The group got off of the trolley after thanking the driver and gathered in the lobby of Chocolate World so George could ask his questions without anyone passing out from heat.

"Okay, first, Beast Boy, have you ever eaten meat?"

"Yes. When I was little a family friend made meat for me and my parents left it up to me if I ate it or not, but once I got my powers I stopped."

"Okay. Cyborg, were you born or created?"

"Deep, dude. Born, I went cyborg in an accident."

"Okay. Robin, where did you get your name?"

"I came up with it."

"How?"

"That's personal."

"Okay… girls, who is a better boyfriend, Beast Boy or Robin?"

"What?"

**To be continued…. **


	9. The Best Boyfriend

**Still RavenDrawer's OC, who is now instigating TheHeartOfTheTARDIS's idea of the girls fighting over who has the better boyfriend. (The ending of the chapter is RavenDrawer's idea, though). Thank you both so much! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: See summary. **

**Still Day 4: **

"Who is the better boyfriend, Beast Boy or Robin?"

_How could one answer that question? Every person feels the most attraction for his or her own partner, how could we choose? Oh! He must mean to each of us individually. That is a rather obvious answer… _"Robin."

_This idiot is going to go and screw up one of our relationships. Hopefully she'll realize what is going on and vote with me. Robin won't care what we say, but Beast Boy will never stop being suspicious of Robin if I give in and say Robin, even if it is just to get this over with. He's already worried enough about my connection with Robin ever since I entered his mind. Darn his insecurity! _"Beast Boy," Raven stated not a millisecond after Starfire.

The girls looked at each other, and Starfire smiled. _She actually doesn't get what is going on, does she?_

"Oh, I should have been specific, I wanted a consensus on that."

"You want us to agree on which of our boyfriends is… better?" Starfire used the same word as George's question.

"Yes, you know, most romantic, cutest, best kisser, that kind of stuff. And then put it all together to decide who is the best."

"May we have a moment to discuss?"

"Of course." George walked over to the token counter and began talking with the salesman.

* * *

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg strained to hear what the girls were saying. Raven had walked Starfire away from the group, and told the boys not to come a step closer… _or else_. Beast Boy was seriously considering the _or else_ as the conversation got longer and longer.

"How on Earth would you even know that?"

"I am not from Earth."

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"It does not need to make sense. You do not make sense if you say Beast Boy is better at lip contact than Robin!"

"I've never kissed Robin! And for the sake of your wellbeing I hope you haven't kissed Beast Boy! I'm saying that _I_ think _my_ boyfriend is a good kisser."

The boys stared in shock as the 'conversation' hurdled into public scene territory. Despite the discomfort at the girls whom Cyborg considered sisters discussing their love lives in public, he still thought the whole situation was hilarious. While he broke into laughter, the other boys fought back the hot red tints coming to their cheeks.

"But the strange man said we must agree on one. I believe that one spends time kissing their boyfriend if their boyfriend is a good kisser. Do you disagree that me and Robin spend more time together than you and Beast Boy?"

"Yes! I do! Just because me and Beast Boy don't feel the need to shove our attraction to each other in everyone's faces all the time doesn't mean it isn't there, and to be honest we have been getting more and more public lately, much faster than I am sure I'm comfortable with actua—"

"Because you are embarrassed to be with him?"

"No!" Raven did something she rarely did, and not only screamed, but also screeched out her objection. "Starfire, this is so unlike you. You're acting like Kitten probably would in this situation."

Raven could see the hurt on the alien's face, but wasn't going to withdraw the insult until she saw her friend's reaction.

"You are right. I give my apologies."

Just as Raven was about to forgive her strange friend, she was tackled in a (literally) breathtaking hug.

"I do not wish to do the interfering in your relationship. I understand your fear of emotion, as you have told me, and I am very happy for you and Beast Boy. I did not want to say something I do not believe, and in the hopes for speaking the truth I attempted to make you say something you do not believe. I do not like this George! He is causing us to act in an unfriendly manner, which I am not fond of."

"Then let's put a stop to this." Raven marched over to George, who had been excitedly watching from the token counter at the scene unfolding. _Why didn't I just do this in the first place? _

"Have we come to a conclusion?"

"No, _we_ have not, nor will we. This was a strange and unusual task that resembles that of a dare at a preteen girls only sleepover party to the only two older girls there. It's stupid and we will not comply. You know our individual answers, and I will thank you for taking that as enough and not approaching any of us for the rest of our time here." Raven spun around and walked back to her friends, who were smiling at her defense.

"But if I don't come near any of you than how can I take you on the date of your dreams?" George ran behind Raven and whispered into her ear.

Unfortunately for him, her boyfriend had enhanced hearing.

"That's it! You have five seconds to run before I cause you severe physical pain!"

George started running followed shortly by Beast Boy.

"He gave the threat to George just as you give the threats to him! You are perfect for each other."

Raven didn't feel like explaining to Starfire why that wasn't a compliment, so instead she just tripped George and watched as the grown man peed himself when Beast Boy turned into a tiger.

**So, a little OOC, I know, but if that kind of a fight ever were to happen, it would have to be OOC. Sorry for that. Tell me what you thought anyway! **


	10. Fancy Dinners

**I absolutely love this restaurant in the Hershey Hotel, but I have only ever gone for their breakfast. I have seen the dinners though, and they really are quite the event. **

**I took luvme0987's suggestion of Beast Boy taking Raven out to a nice dinner and borrowing a dress from Starfire and mixed it with one of my own. Thank you, luvm0987!**

**Disclaimer: See summary **

**Day 5: **

** "**I am most excited for the round dinner!"

"What is she talking about?" Beast Boy leaned over to Raven.

"The place we are going for dinner is called the Circular Dining room, maybe she's confused?"

"Starfire, confused, no way." Beast Boy mocked.

"Knock it off!" Raven hissed before turning away so as not to let him see her smirk.

After the chaos caused by their not-so-good friend George (who had saved Beast Boy the work of attacking him and Robin the work of stopping Beast Boy by running into an opening door and giving himself a concussion), Robin decided the team needed to do something special. So, being the self-proclaimed class act that he is, he made reservations for one of the nice restaurants inside the Hotel.

Of course, having not planned this before hand, getting the proper clothing to wear to the black-tie dinner was somewhat of a challenge. Robin tended to travel with some decent-ish shirts, as a habit from his upbringing, and ironed two knowing that Beast Boy would not have thought of it. It went unsaid that Cyborg would be fine as he was. Starfire had clothes, and Raven had not said otherwise so they assumed she was set as well.

They were wrong.

"Starfire?"

"Yes, friend?"

"Um…" Raven had waited until the boys had gone out for something or another to approach her 'best female friend.' Naturally, Starfire's vivid Galaxy shirt and bright pink skirt she donned for the day did not comfort Raven about the prospect of a good outcome from their conversation. "I was wondering if… yohaanydrssIculdwer."

"I'm sorry?"

"I was wondering if you have any dresses I could wear?"

"Yes, of course! I am so happy you did the asking!"

Raven was dragged to the closet in which Starfire had kept her things during the vacation, and was quickly drowned by a pile of fabric.

"I have not decided what I should wear tonight, so we may pick any of these for you and I will wear something else."

Raven whimpered slightly as she looked over the array of sequins and bright pinks, yellows, and lavenders in her arms.

"Wait!" Starfire exclaimed suddenly before flying over to her suitcase. "This will be a fit of perfection for you. Make your eyes close."

Raven sighed as she shut her eyes, preparing for the negative impact this dress would surely have on her corneas.

"You may let your eyes do the opening."

Raven opened one eye, just a little, before letting her eyes open wide.

"Oh…"

Starfire giggled. "I knew you would do the liking. Try it on."

Raven dropped the other dresses onto the bed as she took the dress from Starfire and went into the bathroom.

_When did she get this? Since when does she get something that is actually slightly subdued? I wonder if Beast Boy will like it…_

Raven shook her head violently at that last thought. She may be willing to hold hands in public, but that was just too much.

Starfire squealed when Raven finally came our of the bathroom in the navy blue, one shoulder dress with quiet, reserved sparkles in the torso and strap.

"It looks marvelous!"

"It's a little tight."

"Beast Boy will think you have the warmth."

"It's hot outside, of course I'm a little warm."

Both girls paused, thinking over the past minute of conversation.

"Oh! You meant hot! He'll think I'll look hot. I don't care about that."

"Then perhaps you would like to wear your cloak over it so he will not look at you."

Raven narrowed her eyes at the smirk on the alien's face before marching into the bathroom to change until dinner.

* * *

"I'm sorry, we have you booked as one table for two and one table for three, was this incorrect?"

"Yes, it was incorrect, one table for five people, I was very clear."

"I will check our records for any mix ups, one moment please."

Robin huffed as the polite hostess looked through her records.

The team waited for a moment, in which Robin explained to Starfire how reservations for restaurants worked, Cyborg waived at a pretty girl about his age who was seated a little ways away from him with two people who appeared to be her parents, and Raven watched Beast Boy suspiciously as the boy seemed to vibrate in between stealing glances at her.

"No, sir I'm sorry, it is right here. You had originally booked one table for five, but then called only thirty minutes later and changed it to one table for two and one for three. You also specifically requested that the tables be apart from one another."

"Well, it wasn't me."

"We do not have any large tables left, but if you would like we could move the two table together, or give you two close to one another. We are so sorry for any mix up, is there perhaps someone who could have called instead of you?"

"Well, one, but I'm pretty sure he's still hospitalized."

The hostess paused, not knowing the story of George made that comment very concerning to her.

"It's okay, you guys can eat together and me and Rae can take the one for two, like, maybe. And just leave it where it is, you know, to save the trouble."

Robin's jaw dropped when he began to put the pieces together as Beast Boy stammered out his 'suggestion.'

"Fine, whatever, do what he said," Robin finally just told the hostess, not wanting to deal with it then.

* * *

"You look amazing tonight," Beast Boy said once they were seated.

"So I guessed based on the fact that you have been staring at me all night so far."

"Oh, sorry."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this table mix up, would you?"

"No! Why?"

"You just seemed a little jumpy at the hostess station."

"Well… I can't lie to you. Can you keep a secret?"

"Considering your behavior told it to everyone besides maybe Starfire anyways, it shouldn't be that hard."

"Robin has a lot of money… and I don't. I would have to save for probably like a year to take you to a place like this, and I still might not have enough for dessert. But that doesn't mean you don't deserve it. I just wanted to be able to have a nice dinner with you. Changing the reservations was the only thing I could think of."

Beast Boy swallowed as Raven looked stoically at him.

"Are you made at me?"

"No," she let a small smile grace her lips, "it's incredibly sweet, but you know I'm happy just to spend time with you."

"Well, yeah, but Robin takes Starfire to places like this like twice a month, at least, and I'm sure she tells you about how 'glorious' the dates are, and, well, stupid George got me thinking and I don't want you to think I care about you less or you're worth less than her!"

"I don't think that. I like our relationship, Beast Boy, and I cannot express it enough to you when I say I don't need this. I just need you."

Beast Boy and Raven blushed as they both realized what she had just said.

"Well, now that you're making me act like Starfire, shall we look at our menus?"

"Yeah."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"…You look amazing tonight too."

* * *

"I can't believe he changed the reservations!"

"Robin…"

"I mean, who does that sort of thing? And how could they even mistake him for me, anyways?"

"Robin."

"My voice is way deeper than his!"

"Not right now it isn't."

"Where is their table? I don't even see them."

"Robin!"

Cyborg finally managed to get his leader's attention. "I know you're aggravated, but he just wants some alone time with Raven. He could probably never come to this kind of place on his own, cut him some slack."

"Did you know about this?"

"I being honest when I say I didn't, but I'm also being honest when I say I'm not surprised."

"But…"

Suddenly, Starfire grabbed Robin's face and pulled him in to kiss her… or several seconds… and then some more seconds… and a few more…

"What was that about?" Robin gasped when he finally pulled away for air.

"You were talking too much. What are you planning on getting to eat, Cyborg, will it be some sort of meat?"

"You know it!" Robin just blinked in surprise as Cyborg and his girlfriend moved on in conversation.


	11. 5-pound Chocolate Bars

**I will say that this is the only place in this story that is not actually a real Hershey attraction; it is simply created to make a suggestion work. I have never seen this sign, and Hershey in no way encourages over-eating, which is also why I specifically made this at a cafe unrelated to Hershey except that it is in the area. **

**Thank you so much to TheFoolOnMelancholyHill, not only for this suggestion (which was great), but also for your helpful reviews, as they have made me try to incorporate different aspects of writing into this story. **

**Disclaimer: See summary. **

**Day 6: **

The T-car screeched as it turned quickly into a small cafe on the side of the road.

"Geez, Cyborg, what the heck?" Beast Boy screamed after having been squished by the two girls sitting next to him when the car turned. Of course, Beast Boy was really just looking for a chance to yell at Cyborg while driving (he was still bitter about never being able to drive the T-car), and not actually upset with Raven being thrown practically all the way into his lap.

"That," Cyborg pointed, practically drooling over himself (and yet when Beast Boy does it Cyborg yells about 'dirtying his baby').

The Titans looked towards where he was pointing, to see a white sign with bright red lettering that read "Chocolate Eating Contests, everyday at 2 o'clock!"

And it was oh so conveniently quarter to two.

"I wanna go," Cyborg whined like a child.

His friends rolled their eyes, and got out of the car, followed quickly by their now very excited robotic friend.

* * *

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, are you excited to see some chocolate eating?"

Aside from a half-hearted 'woo' from Beast Boy, the small (there was only one person besides the Titans) audience had no reaction.

"Okay, then! Each contestant will be given a five pound chocolate bar; first one to finish gets… you guessed it… another five pound chocolate bar!" The announcer paused, before giving up on the hope of audience participation (maybe for the best) and continuing on with the script that he said each and every day at the same time, for the same reaction. "Let's have each contestant introduce themselves. What is your name, Miss?" The forcibly excited man went to Cyborg's three competitors before finally reaching the metal man.

"And what might your name be, Sir?"

"Cyborg the eating machine!"

"I'm sorry, but machines are not allowed in the competition. Whose robot is this?" He turned toward the audience to be met with shocked looks, and a laughing green teenage boy.

"Um… I'm a human. That was just a saying," Cyborg whispered not-so-quietly.

"Oh. Okay then, on with the competition."

The announcer walked over to a preset table a few feet from the makeshift stage the contestants were on, and rang a small bell. "Let the eating begin."

And so they were off…

* * *

"And we have our winner!"

"Booyah!"

The Titans clapped in support as their friend turned to mock the loosing contestants.

"Oh, yeah! Who's eats chocolate the fastest? It's me; not you! Go Cyborg!"

One of the contestants yelled at him before walking out the door, one was talking with the one other person besides the Titans and didn't notice, and one just leaned over the table to throw up.

"What will you ever do with this chocolaty prize?"

"I'm gonna eat it."

"Well, congratulations, you out ate them all!" The announcer's fake smile and tone of voice resembled that of what Raven's would if she had been in the same situation.

"Thanks, man!" Cyborg happily trotted off the stage singing to himself. "I ate the chocolate, faster than anyone, and won more chocolate."

"Are you going to share any of that with us?" Beast Boy said immediately after his friend got off the stage.

"You want milk chocolate?"

"It's milk chocolate? Come on, dude! You go through all that effort to steal an animal's milk…"

"Darn straight I do! Now, who wants some?" Cyborg asked, ripping into the wrapper.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to eat more chocolate after eating a whole five pound chocolate bar in just over a minute?" Robin tried to be the responsible one again.

"Um… yes?"

"How about we save it for later?" The spikey haired teenager grabbed the bar out of Cyborg's hands leaving him with only the piece he had already broken off, and walked toward the car.

"How 'bout we save it for later, I control everything even though I'm barely five feet tall, blah, blah, blah…" Cyborg mocked behind Robin's back as he stuffed the piece of chocolate he did get into his mouth.

**Yes, five pound chocolate bars exist. You can buy them either in Hershey or online. They're great! **


	12. One Dangerous Bite

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have returned! This is actually Stella Bella 123 posting for herself, finally! Camp was awesome, and returning to an overwhelming amount of kind wishes and words of encouragement was even awesome-er! I cannot thank you all enough for all of the reviews I received while I was gone. They now total 135 reviews, which is more than I ever expected for this story! I really am so grateful to all of you! **

**Thank you so much to (and this is a lot) Bluedog197 (guest) for the suggestion of Cyborg's dream, JasonVUK for wanting Raven to eat her favorite chocolate, TeenTitansFanForever02 and DarkMoonWolf515 for the suggestion of a sugar high Raven, and TheRagingRussian for the twist to how they are going to have to get home. **

**Disclaimer: See summary. **

**Night of Day 7: **

_It's only one bite, right? And he did offer…_

Raven stared at the now two pound chocolate bar which was conveniently sitting on her bedside table. She happened to love milk chocolate—it was her favorite actually—and here it was sitting so temptingly just waiting to have a piece broken off all thanks to her _wonderful _boyfriend's decision to give Cyborg a nightmare about a chocolate bar trying to eat him.

_Yeah, right, Cyborg would probably be in heaven in an entirely chocolate stomach. Why was he even freaked out? _

How Beast Boy had managed to make Cyborg's, well, cybernetic mind conjure up a dream about killer a chocolate bar she had no idea considering he had not only given Cyborg a virus by accident before, but also once caused a computer to catch fire and implode simply in an effort to turn it on. In the end, though, he did manage to follow his prank through, and as a result Robin deemed it the best option for Raven to be the holder of the five pound, now two pound (Cyborg felt the need to assert his dominance over the chocolate when Robin wasn't looking, thus reducing it to a two pound) chocolate bar.

But the past was the past, and the hows and whys did not seem to matter to Raven's rebelling bodily functions: watering mouth, grumbling stomach, and eyes refused to leave the chocolate bar.

_It's only one bite…_

Her mind and hand decided to join the rebellion…

* * *

Beast Boy unwillingly forced his eyes to crack open when a light breeze directly to his nose would not seem to stop.

"Eeep!"

"Hehe! Real masculine scream, Beast Boy!"

"You scared me! What time is it?"

"Don't know."

"It's two in the morning. Are you okay? Why are you up at two in the morning?"

"…cause."

"Cause…?"

"Let's go do something."

"Like what? It's two in the morning."

"Let's go for a walk. Or a run. Yeah! Let's go for a run!"

"But it's two in the morning."

"But I wanna run."

"What is wrong with you?"

Beast Boy grabbed his girlfriend's shoulders and stared at her as she turned into a mess of giggle in his arms.

"Rae?"

"Come on! Sleep is for the weak—"

"or the tired. Did you eat something weir…"

The green boy jumped out of bed and ran into the room Raven should have been in at that moment, only to freeze in his tracks at the all-too-expected sight of a very large crumpled up chocolate bar wrapper on her bed. _Oh no. _

He turned to walk back to the sugar-highed girl, when he heard the loud thump and click of a door closing.

_Oh no. _

He rushed out the door, only to see a vacant hallway, except for a piece of paper thrown haphazardly at the side of the door.

'Going out for some fresh air. We can run when I get back. –Raven'

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

* * *

"Raven!"

Beast Boy stood on the roof of the hotel looking around the grounds for a blue figure moving around in no specific pattern. Not only did he not see a blue figure moving around in no specific pattern, but he also saw no signs of Raven whatsoever. He turned to get the others so they could spread out, but when he reached into his pocket he promptly realized he had forgotten the room key, and he really didn't want to have to deal with the consequences of waking Cyborg up… again.

Making his way down to the lobby of the hotel, it crossed his mind that there was a chance Raven had gone to the basketball courts, tennis courts, ice rink, pools, or, heck, even the playground in her quest for physical activity, and was still on the hotel property. His hopes depleted, however, when he walked out the doors to spot a floating cloaked figure heading down the road away from the hotel.

"Raven!"

An hour later, Beast Boy slugged back to the hotel breathing heavily. Once Raven had discovered her pursuer's existence, she promptly levitated forward higher and faster, making it impossible for the teen boy to catch up without supernatural powers of some form. It looked like animals just weren't going to cut it this time. As he dragged his feet down the road, and idea popped into his head. A very dangerous, very bad idea…

* * *

Beast Boy took a deep breath as he adjusted his hands on the steering wheel of his friend's beloved T-car one last time. It had just gotten there a few days ago, repaired by Bumblebee back at the tower with Cyborg's extra car parts, and now here it was, practically doomed only a few days after its revival.

_Okay, Beasty Boy, you've seen Cyborg do this dozens—no, hundreds—of times before. You can do this. _

He delicately pushed the button to start up the car, and it revved to life.

_It's for Raven. _

He looked behind him and pushed the pedal lightly to back up…

… but instead rushed forward, over the concrete median, and into the spot in front of the place Cyborg had so meticulously selected to park his baby before slamming his foot on the break and proceeding to spend the next minute trying to stop hyperventilating.

After several cycles of lightly tapping the gas, jolting forward, and slamming on the brakes, Beast Boy began to get the hang of at least moving forward and decided he would have to figure out the rest as he went. At Raven's rate, she was probably on the other side of the fence encasing Hershey Park (on her third lap), unless she decided to change course.

_Please don't change course! _

* * *

"Raven, stop!"

"What are you doing in a car?"

"It's the only way I could catch up to you. Come here, please!"

"Ummmmm… no."

"Raven, just slow down for one se—Raven!"

Beast Boy slammed on the gas as Raven began to speed away again, only to hit a pothole and loose control of the car.

Seeing only one reasonable course of action to take, Beast Boy curled up in a ball in the front seat and screamed as the car spun down the road, towards the edge of a small bridge.

Just as the terrified boy was about to pee himself, he felt the wooziness that typically accompanied being teleported. Suddenly finding himself sitting on warm pavement, Beast Boy had just slowly begun to take in these new, not deadly surroundings when he was squished by a very fast-talking Raven.

"What was that? You could have died! What could have possibly gone through your mind that seemed worth enough to put your life in danger?"

"You."

For the first time that night, Raven stopped for several seconds, letting a hot blush rise to her cheeks.

"And I got you." Beast Boy grabbed Raven's wrists, holding them tight and pulling her to her feet, despite her newfound need to struggle.

While dragging his girlfriend several miles and up a large hill while still being dizzy from almost dying in the T-car was not his idea of a heroic rescue of his girlfriend, Beast Boy was more than happy when he finally kicked the door to their hotel room. After a few seconds and some rustling, an angry looking Robin yanked open the door before crossing his arms over his Batman pajama shirt. Beast Boy almost laughed at Robin standing there, going from shocked to confused, in jean shorts half over and half under his pajama top, obviously a last second attempt at not answering the banging at the door in his boxers.

"What happened?"

"So much, just so, so much." Beast Boy grumbled, dragging a now sleepy Raven into the hotel room. After all this, she just had to crash down from her sugar high minutes after he had trashed the T-car trying to find her. Nothing was easy for him, ever.

* * *

They're completely booked. Every hotel within a twenty-mile radius is completely, 100% booked, nothing I can do about it, and trust me I tried. The closest hotel with an opening is thirty miles from here. It's walk-able, but we'd better get going.

All four Titans groaned as Robin delivered the outcome of his calling literally every hotel in the area for availability so the group could wait until Titans East was able to fix the T-car for the second time.

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm the one who went crazy."

"It's fine, really. Even though my heart broke along with my baby at the bottom of that lake… To be honest, I'm actually kind of proud of you for getting' it all the way down there without killin' anyone. And for having the guts to do it for Raven when in any other situation you know you wouldn't be breathing right now, right?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he took in his friend's words. He nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around Raven.

"Do not be sad friend, what you did was most heroic!"

"Mhmmm," he mumbled quietly not letting his girlfriend go.

"So, should we get going?"

"Guess so."

"Seven days to the T-Tower, here we go."

"Most likely eight or nine with the car delay."

"Great."

The Titans made their way down to the front desk and checked out. As they made to leave the receptionist asked one last question.

"Would you all like some chocolate for the road?"

"No!"

Beast Boy and Raven grabbed each other's hands, Starfire and Robin did the same, and the team sped out of the Hotel Hershey, having officially made their mark on the land of chocolate.

**The end has come, my lovely readers. It's all over now. Yes, I did leave room for a sequel (or second sequel… three-quel?) for sometime in the distant future if I ever want to do another road trip story, but I don't have any direct plans to continue it. As I said earlier, I really am filled with so much gratitude to all of you for your suggestions, reviews, favorites, and follows! Like I've said in other chapters, this story really was for you guys, and I hope you are all happy with it! I was able to use everyone's ideas, which I am so happy about, and I had the biggest smile brought to my face over and over again from your sweet and helpful reviews! For now, have fun in school (or just in general life if you are out of school) and happy dreams of chocolate (not like Cyborg's :)**


End file.
